Siblings
by Rebekah Redwolf
Summary: agent Tennessee just wants to get through her first day alive. but what happens next will flip her world upside down. she finds her long lost brother she has not seen in forever... well the last time she saw him was on their 6th birthday... agent Missouri just wanted some food and sleep but as always nothing goes as planed
1. twins?

**so i thought it would be cool if Maine had a sister. but then i went a step further and gave him a twin. also this is before the AIs :P and feedback is a blessing  
**

 **i don't own Red Vs Blue. i do own Teena and Ammo.**

 _if you hearing this that means that I'm dead or I'm just lucky. my name is Teena Walker. but I'm now_ _called Agent Tennessee._ _The director told me that it was my talent that had me chosen for this job. But I did my research, Carolina was better then me. So it was not th_ _at talent, it had to be because of my 4 legged partner Ammo. We where the best in our class and we broke the record for best K9 and human partner. The director gave me a new name or so he thought. He said my name was now Tennessee, and I almost laugh at that, it was the name my adopted mom always call me i was her little Tennessee walker. Ammo is telling me to pay attention. we were implanted with a microchip that allows us to talk mind to mind, at first it was weird having a dog in my mind, but i guess its better then having another person in my mind. Ammo is telling me that I'm not saying what i need to. to day is the day i get to meet the other agents and hopefully I'll find my twin brother. but first i have a mach against Agent Maine and Agent Carolina. a rookie's welcome is what the director called it. i just hope i don't get on Carolina's bad side. wish me luck. Tennessee out._

Tennessee's POV

"Agent Tennessee please report to the training room" called FILLS. Startling her out of her thoughts

"You ready Ammo?" She asked her 4 legged partner.

-of course- was all she got out of the dog in matching white with red detailed armor. Even after a month since they were implanted with the microchip the dog still only said one or two words at a time.

"do you thank I'll find my brother to day, Ammo?"Teena asked as she made her way to the training room. hopping that the dog would says more then what he'd been for the last month Ammo stopped and stared at her, as if to say "are you sure your not stupid" before continued on.

interning the training room. Ammo walks over and lays in a pile of discarded armor.

/you thank you can lay and wait for Carolina and take her out?/ Teena ask Ammo silently

-duh!-

Teena would have said something if Maine and Carolina had not walked in..

" thank you for coming agents. mach begins in 5..4..3..2..1 begin" FILLS says and Carolina rushes forward /Ammo now!/ Ammo leaps out and knocks Carolina flat and clamps his jaws on the back of her neck.

"Carolina out" calls FILLS. smiling Teena and studies Maine, watching and waiting for his move noting that the 6' 11&1/2" man seamed almost surprised that Carolina was out first.

Maine rushed at her arms stretch out at if to crush her in a painful hug. Teena leaped at the last moment to the side grabbing Maine's left arm and jerking hard. with a sicking pop she poled Maine's arm out of its socket. Teena lets go and rubs her left shoulder her phantom pain flaring up again. Maine seeing her falter using his good arm he grabs her right arm in a bone crunching grep only to let go as pain flares in his right arm. Teena using his confuse moment to grasp his right arm and with a wicked pull she pulls that arm out of it socket and knocks him down. unable to get back up, FILLS calls the mach.

Teena help Maine up and them terns to Ammo and Carolina.

/ Ammo git off Carolina/

-fine- replies the dog

/come on/ Teena says as she fallows Maine out of the training room

\- med bay-

Carolina's POV

Carolina rubs the back of her neck. she had 4 goddamn puncher wounds from that damn dog. walking throw the halls of the med bay. she hears an unfamiliar voice. stopping to look throw the half open door. at first all she note's is the new agent with half of her armor off. than she linens to whats being said.

" i don't know doc I've had what my doctors called phantom pain all my life."she hears Tennessee says as the doctor draws blood

"it maybe nothing. but I'd like to run some tests if that's OK with you?" the doctor says

"fine with me. what are you doing Carolina?" Tennessee asks making Carolina jump.

"i..." she lost her train of thought as she looked at Tennessee face. Tennessee had the same umber eyes as Maine. The same amusing sparkle in them that Maine gets when he finds something funny.  
"Hay...um...why are you starring at me?" Asks Tennessee smiling

"no its just..." Carolina started

" you thought i was a guy? i get that a lot." Tennessee said cutting off Carolina " I'm hungry. if you don't need me doc I'll be going now." Tennessee said snapping the last pace of armor on garbing her helmet and and standing up (at 6'6" she was the tallest female freelancer so far)and walking out the room with out waiting for a answer.

"hay doc can you run her blood throw the database and see if you come up with a mach?" Carolina asks the doctor.

"yes do you want me to start with someone in particularly?" the doctor asks

"yeah start with Maine."

-mess hall-

Maine's POV

" so your telling me that he kicked your ass and you have not done some thing to him yet? man Maine have you gone soft?" York ask siting across from Maine next to North.

Maine just grunts and focuses on his food. ignoring York the best he could.

" so Maine i heard that you got your ass handed to you by the new guy." Wash said siting down next to Maine " Tennessee wasn't it? going up ageist you and Carolina. he must be really tough to go up ageist both of you and win."

"that's what i said he's not going to talk about it tho." York chuckles. " speak of the devil." York says as Tennessee walk in to the mess hall and grabs food. "hay Tennessee come eat with us."

"are you sure that's a good idea York?" wash asked.

"no but we are going to fined out"

" your a dick York." North says as Tennessee sits down on the other side of Maine. "hay Tennessee..." north trailed off when Tennessee pulled off her helmet.

"oh my god your a girl!" Wash yelps in surprise

"oh my fucking god! why do people have a problem with my gender?" Tennessee asks, umber eyes blazing with laughter

" i didn't... i wasn't.. sorry" Wash sputters

"don't be sorry hun' it happens all the time. but just because someone is tall dose not make them male." Tennessee says in a teasing voice

"way to go wash, that's the way to put your foot in your mouth. I'm York by the way."York says

"Tennessee. but please call me Teena. Tennessee is to long to say all the time." Teena says

"this is north." York says as he jerks his thumb at North before pointing at Wash. "the guy who has a problem with genders is Washington~"

"Hay~" Wash says trying to defend him self

"every body calls him Wash, and word has it that you already meet Maine" York finished ignoring Wash

after that Maine stopped listening. and studied the female freelancer siting next to him. she same color eyes and the same brown hair (if Maine let it grow)as his, hell who was he kidding she looked like a female version of him.

"agent Maine and agent Tennessee please report to the med bay." calls out FILLS startling Maine out of his thoughts.

with an iterated growl at his half eating tray of food. Maine gits up and fallows Teena to the med bay

walking in to the med bay Maine notes that the doctor that usually treats him was there.

"whats this about doc?" Teena asks

"well i ran your blood work through our database and came up with something interesting."

"witch was what?" Teena prompt

"Tennessee, Maine you're twins"


	2. Matt?

**so Teena and Maine have a twin-bond, a scary as fuck bond that will let the twins communicate mind to mind and yes threw that Maine can talk to Ammo and if you want to know more on their background just ask also i ship mine and wash as a couple Mainewash all the way! and the Carwash siblings**

 **last time**

 _"Tennessee, Maine you twins"_

Teena's POV

Teena was white. Maine was Matt! her Matt. her loving brother she lost a week after their 6th birthday. everybody at the orphanage said Matt had been adopted. but then the pain started at first is wasn't to bad just tummy-aches and headaches. but it just got worse. a lot worse. pain so bad that she was put in the hospital. but it wasn't her pain. it was Matt's. what happened to him she did not know. all she knew is that one day the constant pain was gone. but by then she was use to it pain no longer fazed her. even now pain has no meaning to her.

"Matt?" Teena asks "please tell me your Matt and this is not some sick joke"

Maine jerked and turned and looked at her dazed

"Teena-bee?" Maine asked uncertainly

"oh god Matt, oh god I'd given up Matt, I'd given up on finding you... I'm sorry, i should have tried harder... I'm so sorry Matt...i'm...i.." Teena sobs, tears running down her cheeks unable to say anymore.

Maine's POV

Maine watched as his strong as fuck sister sobs, even as a kid she did not like to admit that she cried so he figured that he would pay for what he was going to do later but the hell if he was going to let her beat herself up about giving up on finding him. hell he had not looked vary hard for her himself.

rapping his arms around her he uttered a soft "shhhh"and reached out to her throw their twin-bond something he hadn't done in years.

 _"sis, sis it all right, please stop crying"_

 _"Matt can... can you tell me whats happen seance they toke you?"_

 _"i thank so"_ Maine then sent his memory of ever thing that happen up tell now even his relationship with wash whom he loved. _"what about you sis, what happened to you? the Teena i knew would be bashing my balls by now."_

 _"Matt we were 6, i was trying to shield my loving twin from... well everything. being tough was the only way i knew how. as for what happened i felt everything that they did to you, by the time i was 10 the pain would hit and i would hardly register it. at 13 i was adopted by Rachelle and Tony Walker, at 17 i joined the military and ..well I'm here"_

 _/whose this_?/ Maine jerked back at the new voice that came from Teena's head.

"Ammo!" Teena says as she pulls a way from Maine to scold the German shepherd that sat not far from their feet "we were having a moment here did you have to go and ruin it?... never mind i don't want you to answer that. i really don't want to know."

Maine chuckled at the sight of his sister scolding a dog like a mother scolding their teenage kid asking questions then giving up almost immediately knowing that they weren't going to get an answer.

"Ammo this is Maine his also my brother Matt, Matt this is Ammo my partner. we were inserted with microchips that allow us to communicate. that's why you could hear him."Teena says looking from Ammo to Maine." hay can you help me find my new room they said that i was to bunk with someone named Connecticut. do you know where that is?"

"yes"

"alright Matt lead the way" Teena says

"Maine, Teena you need to call me Maine." he says as he terns and walks out of the med bay.

-Connie's and Teena's room-

Connie's POV

"why now?" Connie mutters to herself. as starts taking of her armor and putting it in it's rightful place. after puling on a oversized brown t-shirt she just got on her matching brown sweatpants when a knock sounded at her door.

"just a second" Connie says as she walked to the door and opened it to a tall female in white armor. "hi you must be Tennessee. come in"

"yeah. you're Connecticut right?" Tennessee says as walks in.

"yes, oh hi Maine" Connie says as Maine walks in behind Tennessee."i didn't thank that you would be showing the new girl around. what gives?"

"this ones special." Maine answered

"really Maine, really?" Tennessee says turning to Connie "we're twins."

"wait, what?" Connie asks in disbelief. as Maine left.

"we're twins." Tennessee says again, unpacking what little she had including a picture of her and Maine at their 6th birthday party, witch she set lovingly on the shelf.

"is this you and Maine?" Connie ask picking up the picture.

"yeah we had just turned 6, Maine insisted on a big party i just wanted him to be happy, i grew up fast to protect my brother and then he was gone." Tennessee say as she takes off her armor and puts on a red tank-top and white sweatpants with a red stripe down the sides

"sounds like you had one hell of a childhood" Connie says

"you have no idea, i did not start to be a kid in tell i was 13 i was adopted by a couple that lived on one of those farming planet, my adopted mom called me their little filly, their little Tennessee Walker, i was all legs at the time."

"why are you telling me this?" Connie ask

"honestly I'm just rambling. i haven't someone to talk to in awhile." Tennessee answered. and a sneeze came from the floor. " hay you're not the best conversationalist." she tells the dog

"when did he get here?" Connie asks looking at the dog

"oh his been there the whole time." Tennessee says as she scratches the dog behind the ear

"whats his name?"

"Ammo, his 8 years old and has a bad habit of insulting me."

" insulting you?"

"we were implanted with a microchips that allows us to speak mind to mind."

"oh."

they sat up and talked tell they agreed that they should get some sleep and want to bed.

 **Omg its done please reviwe**


	3. Chapter 3

looking back I'd have to say that my first day was OK. weeks past and i got to know everyone better. York is cool, an asshole but cool and totally in love with Carolina. South and i became friends surprisingly. i don't much care for Wyoming or Florida. Carolina is OK i started to call her sis not long after we meet 'cuz she is like a big sister, she does not want you to know she cares. Connie was my closest friend on the MOI besides Maine. Wash is... well i think wash is jealous. we haven't told anyone about Maine and i being twins except Connie. i think i will tell Wash when we get back to the Mother Of Invention. Tennessee out.

Teena POV

"thanks for the ride 479er." Teena says as she and Ammo walk out of the back of the Pelican.

"just doing my job Tennessee." replies 479er.

"yeah i know." Teena says with a yawn. "the Directer said that i could be debriefed in the morning so I'm heading to bed, see ya 479er."

"night Tennessee." calls 479er as Teena and Ammo leaves the hanger

"night" she called back

\- hallway-

/"you're going to run in to a wall if you don't open your eyes Tee"/ Ammo states

" no I'm not." Teena says opening one eye(A/N am i the only one that when really tired i open only one eye?)and gives Ammo a half-hearted glare as she turns the corner and runs in to someone.

"eeeep!" she yelps as she falls on her butt.

"Teena you ok?" Wash asks

"oh hay Wash. can you help me up i think i fell." she asks waving her hand in the air. Wash sighs but grabs her hand and pulls her up

"what are you doing up so late Tee?" Wash asks

"i just got back from a mission... there was something i wanted to tell you... but i can't remember what that was."

/"you. Maine. twin."/ Ammo says glaring at Teena

"oh that's right. thanks Ammo."

"Teena your rambling." Wash sighed and folds his arms over his chest." what did you want to tell me?"

"that... I and Maine are siblings."

"wait what?"

"yeah we're twins. i was going to wait for Matt to tell you because you guys are close but he was taking to long please don't be mad." Teena begged

/"yeah that will work"/ Ammo say sarcastically

"Ammo!" Teena gasps

"so you're telling me that you and Maine are not only siblings.. you're twins?" Wash asks

"yes"

"but... why... how... when...?" Wash sputtered

"you know what? I'm gonna go to bed now." Teena says as she walks off and calls out a "night Wash" before going in to her and Connie's room and throws herself on her bed and wraps up in her blankets once she settles then Ammo jumps on the end of the bed and they go to sleep

-dream/memory-

Teena sighs and gets up from her small bed to go check on her brothers in their room. as she opens her bedrooms door she noticed light on in the living room /hmm dad must have left them on/she thought as she walked in to the living room to turn off the light. the living room smells like alcohol and puke she can't remember when it wasn't like that as far as she knew was always was then she sees her dad on the couch covered in blood.

"dad?" she asked as she walked over and touches him. he's cold really cold. she know he is dead just like mommy's old dog. but what she can't understand is why he's covered in blood. /i must go check on Matt and William/ she thought as she runs to their room and opens their door. relief washes over her as she watches her brothers chests rise and fall as they breath./ their ok and I'm ok. i don't know what to do ... I'll go get the neighbor lady she'll know/ she thought then runs throw the house and out the door to the neighbors front porch and knocks on their door

"what are you doing here?" the neighbor lady asked as soon as she opens the door

"help me dad on the couch covered in red stuff and he wont wake up" Teena said trying to sound like the small 4 year old child she was and not the world wise kid she was.

"oh my" the neighbor lady said and fallowed her in to the house as soon as the neighbor lady saw their dad she got on her phone and called someone and told them what had happened.

soon the police where there and only when her and her brothers where put in to different cars did she start to panic.

"where are you taking my brothers?" Teena asked the cop that had her 3 year old brother, William in his arms

"they're going to ride with me, your going to ride with the nice lady over there" the cop said and pointed at a female cop

"i want to go with them" she pleaded with the cop

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ride with officer Roseanna Tucker" said the cop as officer Tucker (A/N yes that is Tucker's mom) pick her up and put her in the back seat on a cop car.

"MATT, WILLIAM" Teena screams

-Connie's POV-

Connie was woke up by a muffled scream. sighing she got up and walked over to Teena's bed.

"Teena wake up it's just a dream" she says as she she shakes Teena's arm.

"WILLIAM" Teena yells as she sits up in bed real fast.

"ow. Teena it was just dream." Connie says

"sorry Connie I didn't mean to wake you up." Teena apologizes

"that's ok... who's William?" she asks

"my little brother. he was a year younger then Maine and me." Teena says

"what happened to him?"

"I don't know he was adopted when i was 8"Teena says looking down at her hands

"oh... well I'm going to go back to bed goodnight Tee" Connie says as she walks over to her bed and as she lays down hears a small "goodnight Con"


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys long time no see. i have been busy hopefully i can work on my story's more if you like this one and are a fan of transformers the please go read my other story _A New Hope._ i all so wanted to point out the ships in this story ******Maine** X ******Wash** X Teena. Carolina X York. Florida X Wyoming. and latter it will be Grif X Simmons. Tucker X Wash X Teena. Donut X Doc. Carolina X Gray. Felix X Locus...  
**

* * *

 _log 23_

 _it had been years since i last saw ether one of my siblings. although I've kept in contact with my sister though letters and what not. i never thought that i would ever see them again. i mean yeah i would like to see them but i have a good life so far being adopted by a cop and a stay at home dad and razed in the same town i was born in, i even got a younger brother from it. my adopted mom was the inspiration that i needed that lead me to join the military not only that but i kind of hoped that i would meet my siblings again one day. a hope that i had long ago let go of. i mean in the military i had more of a chance then in project freelancer. even if i was to meet them again their probably not be in the military  
tell next time _

_William Tucker aka Agent Missouri  
_

* * *

 **Missouri's POV**

"Souri come on let go get a hot meal and sleep and..."

"Florida if you say something positive i will fucking stab you in your sleep" Souri said as he stormed passed Florida towards the mass hall.

spending 3 months with Florida on a mission was not the best thing. hell he was about ready to go ask Maine to put him out of his misery.

sulking he made his way to the mass hall grabbing a try of food and siting down between North and York and taking off his navy blue and black mark IV helmet setting it down and running a hand throw his 3" black hair.

"hay Souri how'd your mission?" York asked

"it went fine but it was the longest 3 months i have ever had.. ever. i will seriously pay you to kill Florida. i refuse to believe someone as happy as him could possibly exist." Souri grumbled

" oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Wash said earning a glare from Souri

"do you know how happy his is all the time? i don't know how Wyoming can stand him." Souri exclaims then takes a bite of food. not noticing the new freelancer sit down next to Maine.

"whats going on?" she asked taking off her helmet causing Souri to choke on the bite food in surprise as he recognized her voice.

"not much just listening to Missouri rant about Florida." Wash says nodding towards Missouri. she turned her head and looked at him.

"Will?" she asked in surprise

"hay sis" Souri said rubbing the back of his neck.

"wait. what? Tennessee's your sister?" York asked "how is that even possible? she's like really tall and you're really short."

"thanks York i can always count on you to make me feel small." Souri said

"his my "little" brother York." Teena said

"hay!" Souri exclaimed "I'm only a year younger then you."grumbling focusing back on his food.

"yeah and you're a lot shorter then me making you my "little"brother" Teena said

"wait. i thought Maine was your brother?" Wash asked looking really confused causing Souri to choke on his food again.

"what i can't have more then one brother Wash?" Teena says sarcastically

"wait that's Matt?" Souri says

"um.. yeah.. uh surprise?" Teena said

"god dame it! why dose everybody have to be so tall!" Souri shouts causing Maine and Teena to laugh

"it is good to see you again Souri." Maine said

"you to Maine." Souri Said

"it's feels good to have my family back." Teena says

"you know i kind of dose." Souri said. Maine nodding in agreement

* * *

 **sorry for the shorter chapter this time... and other then the people up top** **who do you want Missouri with?**


End file.
